vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Fate/stay night)
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 5-A Name: Archer/Counter Guardian EMIYA Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Male Age: Probably in his late 20s to early 30s Classification: Servant/Heroic Spirit/Counter Guardian Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, senses, agility, endurance, magic, can reinforce objects or even himself, projection, regeneration (Mid-Low, works slowly and inapplicable in combat), magic resistance (D rank), able to accurately see and snipe from 4 kilometers, can copy weapons alongside with the skills and physical abilities of the original user, Reality Marble, able to turn into spirit form | Amped stats, resistance to matter manipulation, mindfuck, soulfuck, causality manipulation, and probability manipulation, possibly resistance to time/space manipulation. Destructive Capacity: Town Level+'' ''with Kanshou and Byakuya'', ''likely small city level+ with Projectile Sword Spam (should be comparable to Gilgamesh), ''at least city Level+ with Hrunting and Caladbolg II (Hrunting was shown to be capable of destroying Shirou's Rho Aias, the same Rho Aias which helped Shirou survive a direct attack from Excalibur) Range: At least 4km+ (Seeing as he can snipe targets 4km+ away) '''Speed: Hypersonic+ (Mach 15 with 45 reactions) | Massively FTL (Crossed a large amount of distance in a short time) '''Durability: Building+ level+'' ''(Survived a small Gate of Babylon spam)'', '' Easily '' 'at least city level+ '''with Rho Aias (His Rho Aias is more durable than Shirou's), also immune to conventional weapons '| Large Planet level (can live through Kiara's Noble Phantasm) Stamina:'''Shouldn't tire out as long as he has magic power Striking Strength: '''Class TJ+ (was able to deflect Caster's beams), can vary depending upon the projection | Class PJ Standard Equipment:'''Red Burial Cloth robes (offers protection against magical interferences and curses), Kanshou and Bakuya, Rho Aias, Tohsaka Heirloom Pendant, Caldabolg II, Hrunting, unknown bow, unknown light armor '''Intelligence: Archer can come up with complicated plans and switch between them on the fly. Able to quickly determine the opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to shift his tactics accordingly. Technically if there’s even 1% chance of victory, he can still win. - (Taken straight out of the Visual Novel itself) Weaknesses: None noticable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Projection: Gradation Air, more commonly known as Projection (投影, touei?), is a Magecraft that materializes objects, in accordance to the caster’s imagination, through the use of prana. Gradation comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of “nothing”. It is limited only to materials that exist on the Earth and it also lowers the rank of any weapon that is traced by 1 level. -Reality Marble - Unlimited Blade Works: Within the boundaries of Unlimited Blade Works, Archer has access to any weapon he has ever replicated or seen. In addition, further replication is facilitated to such a degree that it becomes effortless, and Archer can create new weapons instantly, and seemingly without penalty. Once reproduced, arms are registered within the bounded field, and they can be reproduced by the Gradation Air magecraft even without the Reality Marble’s activation. However, reproduced weapons lose a rank. It is also possible to reproduce defensive items, but the prana cost is two to three times higher than other Projections. Furthermore, armament prepared during the formation of the bounded field keeps consuming prana from the formation to the preservation of the bounded field. The prana cost is also high when recreating those that were destroyed or when creating those that didn't exist when the bounded field was created. -Marksmanship: True to his class, Archer has an exceptional skill at shooting from long range. His reinforced eyes can count the number of screws on the bridge 4 kilometers away. According to Word of God he can also snipe Servants from that range, even if they were on the move.Whether he accomplishes the later by predicting his opponent or the arrow deliberately changing course on mid-flight is unknown. Archer can modify Noble Phantasms to behave like arrows and shoot repeatedly at a machinegun-like rate. -Broken Phantasm: Archer is able to overload a Noble Phantasm with large amounts of Prana and shoot it as an arrow. This increases the power of the Noble Phantasm considerably and it also raises its mystery rank by an entire level. This causes the Noble Phantasm destroy itself upon impact (While this is a huge gamble for any other servant which only has one or two Noble Phantasms at most, this does not deter Archer at all as he can keep on projecting Noble Phantasms). On the negative side, it takes 30 to 40 seconds to charge up a Broken Phantasm. Broken Phantasms are also extremely fast, an example of this being Hrunting which flew 4km in less than a second. Notable Victories Notable Loses Notable Draws Others: Key: Base | Fate/Extra version with Mythic Formal Wear (Mooncell only) I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to Death. Nor known to Life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So, as I pray – “Unlimited Blade Works”. Category:Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night